Back support belts have been used for many years during manual conveyance and can be particularly useful when carrying objects such as large heavy boxes. Typically back support belts are used around one's home or in the workplace to prevent injury or to protect the back of someone who is already suffering from a previous injury. Although back support belts have been used for many years while carrying heavy objects there has been little evolution in back support belt design. Presently, back support belts are fashioned using wide fabric or leather waist belts supported by smaller over the shoulder fabric or leather straps and secured around the user's body using Velcro or other securing methods. One of the many problems with current back support belt designs is that they do not include a load bearing element that can offset the leverage caused by having an object extended in front of one's body and be used to hold the object being carried in position during manual conveyance. In addition, they do not include an element that can redistribute the weight of the load to the user's hips, and legs thereby reducing stress on the back and arms. Many times back support belt users must walk great distances and maneuver through entrances while carrying heavy objects. This can cause the user's arms and back to become fatigued and or injured. Fatigue and injury results from having to physically oppose the leverage created by having a heavy object extended in front of the user and from supporting the object's weight against gravity with the user's arms and shoulders. Many times the user is forced to pull the heavy object being carried against their stomach and chest areas to prevent it from falling to the ground. This places even more strain on the arms, shoulders. back, and stomach. Current back support belt designs do not provide elements to firmly mechanically support the weight of heavy objects being carried and keep them in position. In addition, they do not provide elements to redistribute the weight of the load to the user's hips and legs. Ever since back support belts have been used while carrying heavy objects during manual conveyance there has been a need for one invention that would provide a complete support belt system that included at least one fixed or articulating mechanical weight bearing ledge able to transfer the weight of the load to the legs and hips, at least one fixed or stowable weight bearing ledge, a means to counter leverage forces developed when carrying heavy objects extended in front the user without the need for a substantial amount of additional materials all in one comfortable, safe, durable lightweight device that could be worn by the user. The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems by using a structural design that is aimed at minimizing the negative effects thus increasing the likelihood that the individual will wear and use the Putrello lift assist work belt and realize it's benefits.